1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a microscope apparatus has been known, which acquires a shading pattern before photographing the image of a specimen, and corrects the image of the specimen acquired by photographing by the acquired shading pattern (See Patent Literature 1, for example.).    Patent Literature 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 9-186917
However, at the time of photographing a specimen by the microscope apparatus of Patent Literature 1, a different exposure time is adopted in accordance with the specimen and the state of illumination, and when the exposure time at the time of photographing the specimen significantly differs from the exposure time at the time of acquiring a shading pattern, sufficient shading correction cannot be achieved.
The present invention is made in the light of the aforementioned circumstances, and has an object to provide an image processing apparatus which can achieve optimal shading correction even if exposure times differ.